The New Sakuno
by AwesomeGirl101
Summary: MY VERY FIRST FANFIC! Sakuno unknowingly drinks Inui's juice and now she does and says everything that's on her mind. How long will this last? Will Ryoma finally found out what Sakuno has been feeling all this time?
1. Chapter 1

Sakuno slumped onto the bench, gasping for breath. Running a full lap was harder than it looked. How the regulars were able to do that everyday astonished her to the bone. She clutched the hem of her shirt tightly, trying not to show how fatigued she was to the less-effected regular team.

"Ne, Sakuno-chan, have you ever ran a lap before?" Eiji asked, looking at her with concern as he jumped from the tennis courts fence.

The said girl tried to catch her breath to answer but only panted harder. It was rude not to answer a person when they were asking a question, so she shook her head, a little too hard. Her head was pounding now, this was worse than when she caught an atrocious cold when it was almost Christmas. How terrible that day was!

"W-Why..." Sakuno managed to choke out.

The regulars looked at each other, confused. They stood silent waiting for the still-panting girl to finish her question. Inui pulled up the bridge of his glasses as far as he could. Notebook and pen in one hand, he yanked out his latest juice. Everyone froze except for Sakuno who still hadn't realized what lay in front of her face.

"Here Ryuzaki, take this, it will make you feel better." Inui comforted.

Sakuno wouldn't have taken it if she looked up. That purple, bubbly liquid that Inui was holding, she definitely wouldn't have taken it!

"Arigatou, Inui-Senpai."

Without opening her eyes, Sakuno gurgled the drink down. The regulars watching her and trying not to throw up what they had for dinner, covered their mouths and stomachs with their hands. Before they could blink, every single drop of that disgusting looking liquid was gone. The glass looked cleaner than it usually did.

"Sakuno-chan?" Oishi mumbled.

Sakuno didn't move. Her lips were still on the tip of the glass and her breath fogged the inside of it. Her free hand still clutched the border of her shirt and her hair was still stuck to her forehead.

"Ryuzaki?" Momo whispered.

Still no movement.

"Huh?"

Even Ryoma was worried now. His natural cool composure turned into a slightly worried stance. After what seemed like hours of no movement, Sakuno finally placed the fogged up glass beside her. She coughed and spluttered but didn't say a word.

"Ryuzaki, are you okay?" Oishi asked.

Sakuno nodded. The last thing she wanted to do was worry everyone, especially if they had to practice. Her small, frail hands turned into tight fists, softly pounding her chest.

"It was good." Sakuno commented, "But what was it?"

"Inui's juice." Ryoma bluntly answered.

Ryoma pulled down the brim of his cap. He hoped that no one saw how worried he was, if they did, he would get teased till the day he left the school.

"It was my special edition. I haven't named it yet."

Sakuno's eyes widened. Inui's juice! After all that she witnessed, it obviously wasn't a good thing. Definitely wouldn't be a good outcome!

"It was really good."

She swallowed hard, covering her mouth so that the drink couldn't come back up her throat.

"Really really good."

The regulars sighed of relief. Luckily there were no extremely outrageous side effects that they had to worry about.

"Nice to hear." Inui chuckled, "There were no side effects, I see."

He mumbled words that were not understandable to the others, then softly shut his notebook. What nobody was expecting was the shy, little Sakuno, that wouldn't hurt a fly, to stand up and punch Inui in the stomach.

* * *

**Was it good? This was my first fanfic. Hope you liked it! Can't wait for the next chapter! **


	2. Chapter 2

"Baka! You baka Inui! Feeding me that disgusting vile drink! How could you do that?" She yelled.

Sakuno's tiny fists soon became firm. She continuously thumped his chest, not holding back all her strength. Luckily for Inui, Sakuno didn't have that much muscle and power so the hits she gave him were ineffective. What surprised Sakuno the most was that nobody pulled her or Inui away. Momo and Eiji chuckled quietly behind her, so quiet that nobody but she was able to hear. Ryoma and Fuji just couldn't believe what was happening in front of their eyes, they just gawked at her with astonishment. After a few minutes she would've thought that they would've at least moved from where they standing.

"Ryuzaki, calm down." Oishi finally managed to say. His eyes were full of nervousness. They didn't have to act that strangely when Sakuno finally busted out of her bubble.

"No! No! Inui was being mean! So-"

"You don't have to hit him for it." Ryoma remarked, a little bit too explicit.

Then, as if Ryoma's words eventually reached the surface of Sakuno's brain, her hands dropped to her sides. It had taken seven long minutes for Sakuno to calm down, and in those seven minutes no one tried to do anything. She couldn't emphasize that enough. Inui sorely rubbed his belly, lifting up his shirt to see if there were any marks or bruises. There was none.

"Gomen! Gomen! I really didn't mean to! I don't know what came over me..." Sakuno wailed.

Her big brown orbs were full with tears. She had never cried in front of the regulars before and she wasn't intending to start now. She wiped the tips of her eyes with her sleeve , staining it deeply. Inui wanted to comfort her, to show her that he wasn't hurt so it didn't matter. But he was too scared to go near her...not after what just happened.

"You don't have to cry, either." Ryoma added.

Sakuno looked from Inui to Momo, her eyes growing bigger every minute.

"I know..." She mumbled to herself, "But sometimes I wish I wasn't so-"

What she wasn't expecting was Ryoma to overhear her quiet lecture to herself and to answer.

"'You wasn't so' what?"

The pig-tailed girl finally snapped back into reality, noticing that most of the other regulars could hear her too.

"Nothing. Nothing." She lied.

"Are you sure?"

Sakuno huffed.

"If you really must know!" She yelled.

Everyone froze. Sakuno wasn't being herself again.

"I wish I wasn't such a crybaby! I wish I could just say what's on my mind...!"

"Saku-"

It was no use. There was no point of calling her name if she wasn't going to listen. Fuji blocked Oishi with his arm, giving him a soft shake of his head. She might as well just let it out if she had it all bundled up inside.

"And I just wish that I could tell that dense Ryoma Echizen..."

Ryoma froze. Was he being called dense by a girl who had the wobbliest hips in the century? It wasn't true, right? Sakuno wouldn't be saying that, right? His cat-shaped eyes watched the girl walk back and forth in front of him, throwing her arms in the air with frustration. It was true.

"That I've liked him ever since I saw him. You think he would've caught up by now!" She growled.

Fuji eyes snapped open, and his arm fell to his side, giving Oishi space to move forward. Momo and Eiji both glanced at each other then back at the out-bursting girl. Sakuno, who had her arms on her head, relaxed her tensed muscles. Her annoyed face turned back into her usual self. It only took her a couple of surprised faces, including Ryoma's, to notice what she had just revealed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Preview: Her annoyed face turned back into her usual self. It only took her a couple of surprised faces, including Ryoma's, to notice what she had just revealed.**

**Chapter 3! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Eh!?

Sakuno quickly shielded her mouth with her small hands. Her eyes became wide with fright and nervousness. She had not said what she had just said. Not only did she insult Ryoma by calling him dense, which he probably wouldn't take lightly, she also confessed to him in front of all the regulars. The worst group to confess in front of.

"I-I mean..." She stuttered.

"Dense?"

Oishi glanced at Ryoma, whose eyes were as wide as Sakuno's. This was news to him too! He had his hands out of his pockets and his hair was all scruffy. He looked like he had just woken up from a twelve hour sleep! Oishi took in what Ryoma said. He sweat-dropped.

"That's all you took from that?" He mumbled to himself.

Ryoma didn't hear. He was too busy focusing on the pig-tailed girl who quickly shielded her eyes as well.

"She called me dense." He stated insensitively.

Eiji sweat-dropped.

'You really are dense.' Eiji thought.

"S-Sakuno-chan," Kawamura called, "Do you really like Echizen?"

Momo stood up onto the bench, eyeing everyone, especially Ryoma, who he was incredibly disappointed with as he didn't do anything at all while Sakuno was sitting on the floor. He flexed his arms so they were on his hips.

"Really, Takashi!" He yelled.

"What?"

"It was obvious..."

Sakuno looked up from her hands to Momo, in a blink of an eye. Was it that obvious? Now that she thought about it. How did she act around Ryoma?

"Really!" She shrieked.

She groaned quietly, hiding her eyes again. This time with her bangs. Her fingers intertwined with each other and her school skirt. Her day couldn't get any worse than this! Momo glanced down at Sakuno, feeling sorry for her in a way. But finally happy that she was able to confess! Not the type of confession he imagined, but anything's better than nothing.

"Yeah! You had to look for the signs!" He lectured.

"Signs?" Kawamura asked.

"Yeah! The signs! Everyone knows about the signs!"

"What were the signs?" Oishi added.

"Not something I should talk about in front of the two lovebirds." He mumbled, shading his mouth so that Ryoma couldn't lip read.

Inui had his notebook and pen in his hands again, although this had nothing to do with tennis. Nothing at all! He mumbled some words again but nobody could hear it as his face was pressed right into the pages.

"How did you know this exactly?" Fuji chuckled, expecting what he would say.

"I'm the master of love!" He praised, pressing his hands to his chest.

"More like the master of idiocy." Kaidoh mumbled, facing the opposite way of everyone else.

Unfortunately, Momo heard. His hands turned into tight fists and his gentle face crunched into a fierce look.

"What was that rat?" He growled.

"What'd you call me?"

"You heard...rat!"

"Why you..."

While the two were squabbling, as usual. Ryoma looked around to find that Sakuno was nowhere to be seen. She must have left when the others were...were...he actually didn't know what they were doing. He was too busy thinking about what she said. Dense? That was a weird thing to say. Then he focused on the other sentence:

_"That I've liked him ever since I saw him. You think he would've caught up by now!" _

He quietly chuckled to himself, before bluntly saying,

"Hey. Ryuzaki's gone."

And with that, Ryoma turned around and strolled home. When he was out of the school grounds, the regulars looked at one another then at the open gate.

"Did he take in what Sakuno-chan said at all?" Eiji asked

"No," Momo sighed, "What a waste of confession."

"I don't think it was the real Sakuno confessing." Fuji added. "We'll have to see what happens tomorrow."

* * *

Sakuno couldn't sleep. Her mind was diverting back to what happened in the school. She tossed and turned, and when she found a comfortable position to sleep in, she would feel uncomfortable again and had to find a new position. Her nights were never like this! Never! What was happening to her? The morning came as quickly as the conversation that happened in the tennis court. She carried on her normal morning routine, pretending that nothing happened last night. Nothing at all.

She paced to the gates, hoping not to run into you-know-who. Unfortunately for Sakuno, luck wasn't on her side today. Actually, she never remembered when luck **was** on her side anyway. Ryoma stood leaning by the gate wall. His cap was pulled down so only you could see his normal frown. Sakuno stared at him, then down at her feet. Before she could run past him, Ryoma caught her with his still arm. Giving her, what seemed to be for other people, a side hug. They didn't look at each other, in fact there faces were facing opposite ways!

"What you said yesterday..." He started.

Sakuno shut her eyes tightly. She didn't want to think about it now, but how could she not when he was holding her. Blood rushed to her face until it was at the tip of her hairs. She tried to calm down but how could she. He was Ryoma!

"Yeah..." She answered, trying to finish the conversation as quickly as possible.

"Did you actually mean it or was it the juice talking?"

She hesitated. It was her choice now. She could either, say she meant it and carry on an awkward friendship with him, maybe he felt the same way. Sakuno shook her head. Impossible! Or she could say it was the juice and carry on what was happening in the first place. Minutes passed before she answered...

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Like it? What will she say? Chapter 4 coming soon...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Preview: She hesitated. It was her choice now. She could either, say she meant it and carry on an awkward friendship with him, maybe he felt the same way. Sakuno shook her head. Impossible! Or she could say it was the juice and carry on what was happening in the first place. Minutes passed before she answered...**

**Chapter 4! Enjoy!**

* * *

Sakuno took a deep breath in then a huffed a sigh out. She thought this through. Ryoma was getting agitated now, Sakuno could tell. His breath was getting short and when Sakuno looked, his cat-eyes were sharp.

"It..." Sakuno said.

Ryoma's breath stopped. He had not had a good sleep at all. His bed seemed uncomfortable in a way, wonder why that was? And when Ryoma had not had a good sleep, he would get annoyed...very easily.

"What?" He huffed, finally letting out a breath.

"I-It was just the d-drink, Ryoma-kun."

Sakuno couldn't feel it, but Ryoma's grip tightened around her, ever so slightly. His eyes turned even sharper and his pupils became dilated. Sakuno waited for Ryoma to answer, but it never came. He just released his grip of her and watched her walk away without any movement.

* * *

Sakuno felt as if Ryoma wasn't acting like himself. He wouldn't sleep in class like he would usually do, he would listen to what the teacher would say and actually put his hand up to the questions. It was scary! And during their English lesson, when they were partners. Sakuno could see a hint of sadness and a touch of anger in his eyes. She couldn't look him straight in the eye, if she did her heart would've exploded.

"R-Ryoma-kun..."

"Hn?"

"A-Are you okay?"

Ryoma flashed his eyes to hers in a second, it was so fast that Sakuno didn't realize that he looked at her. She felt as if Ryoma was mad at her in some way, but he just wouldn't come out and say it. Which was a bit weird for Sakuno. Ryoma would always speak his mind, no matter how rude or cocky it sounded. This was completely different!

"I'm fine." He answered, in a monotone.

_"You sure don't look fine to me."_

That's what Sakuno wanted to say but couldn't say it. It was lingering in her mind until she couldn't take it anymore. She didn't know what was coming over her. She tried to seal her lips but it broke through:

"You sure don't look fine to me."

Ryoma froze. But not for very long.

"Why do you care?"

"Because I just do." She blurted out, yet again.

"Well, don't."

Sakuno mentally punched herself. What was she saying? What was coming over her? She was getting Ryoma even more angry than he already was. It wasn't helping at all.

"Gomen, Ryoma-kun, it was just-" She apologized.

"The juice talking?"

Sakuno gasped. Was he angry about the conversation earlier? Who was calling who dense? How could she have not seen it before?

"I'm such an idiot." She mumbled to herself, saying what she was meant to say in her head.

Ryoma heard. But didn't say anything. He didn't want to say anything. It was going to be a very long day.

* * *

"Go! Go! Ryoma-sama!" The loud yet small Tomoka yelled.

At least some things never changed.

"Ryoma, Ryoma, Ryoma-sama!" She chanted repeatedly.

Sakuno hands scrunched into a fist. She didn't like all this attention, it was perfectly clear. The only person that didn't get it was Tomoka. The girl that caused all the attention.

"Tomo-chan, can you please keep it down?" She asked, trying to sound as polite as possible.

Tomoka stopped. Sakuno-chan had never asked her to keep it quiet before. That was something new! And as she noticed, a weird atmosphere was coming off Sakuno-chan and Ryoma-sama. They must have gotten into a fight, no wonder why Sakuno-chan seemed so sad.

"Hai! I'll dial it down."

Sakuno sighed of relief. At least someone understood.

"Arigatou, Tomo-chan."

Tomoka smiled her cheesy smile, showing all her teeth. Her head turned towards the tennis courts again and she shouted:

"Go! Go! Ryoma-sama!"

Sakuno moaned. It was only a little bit lower than it was before, but it still brought so much attention. Why, Tomo-chan, why?

* * *

The day passed by like normal. Tomoka shouting her limbs off while Sakuno keeping a distance. Horio showing off while the other two were watching him. The regulars practicing tennis while their Sensei observed their actions. It wasn't the greatest of days, but not the worst. Sakuno knew what she was going to do. She was going to tell him the truth, she had been doing it all day anyway. That was when, Sakuno caught sight of the Prince of Tennis, seeming more distant than usual, leaning beside the school walls.

"R-Ryoma-kun!" She yelled.

Ryoma turned his head towards her. He was still acting cold, so he turned his head the other way, looking like he was staring at the scenery. Sakuno puffed. Why was he being so stubborn? She ran up to him, gently tapping his shoulder to get his attention again.

"About today..."

Ryoma sighed.

"It's okay. You stated it perfectly clear." He explained.

"I lied." She uttered.

Ryoma's eyes turned soft again. He thought it was unnoticeable. He was wrong. Sakuno smiled, her blood softly rushing to her cheeks.

"I-I actually meant it...I r-really like you."

Ryoma didn't move. His heart was beating as fast as it did when he was playing true tennis. Wonder why? He didn't know it himself, so he ignored it.

"Sakuno..."

That was the first time he said her first name. Her heart literally skipped a beat. She turned full red, clutching her school bag tightly.

"I..."

* * *

**How'd you like it? Was it good? How dense could these two be? A little bit long. Hope you read my next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Preview: "Sakuno..."**

**That was the first time he said her first name. Her heart literally skipped a beat. She turned full red, clutching her school bag tightly.**

**"I..."**

**I really really REALLY love cliffhangers! I'm trying not to do it as much now! Anyway, chapter 5! Enjoy!**

* * *

"I..."

Ryoma didn't know what to say. He hadn't planned that far into the conversation. He had already started the sentence off, but he didn't want to finish it. His eyes searched the area to see what else he could talk about, until he finally found something.

"I...Why are your braids so scruffy?"

"Eh?"

Sakuno grabbed her braids, staring at it. It was scruffy. The plaits were sticking out in different angles, and her hairband had almost fell off. She screamed. It wasn't the best appearance to confess for. She looked horrendous! It must have gone this way when she was attempting to play tennis.

"Ah! Gomen." Her head went low, as she untied her pig-tails to do it again.

"Why are you apologizing?"

She looked up. Why was she apologizing? It was just something that she did.

"Oh! Gomen."

"It's something you do a lot." He pointed out.

"Really?"

Ryoma nodded. A small and quick nod. It wasn't so quick that Sakuno wasn't able to see it. Her hair was untied now. It was flowing all the way to her waist, curly in all different places. Ryoma had never seen Sakuno like that before. It literally caught his breath, which he tried to regain after a while. He pulled down the brim of his cap, hiding his cheeks, as he could feel blood rushing to them.

"Yeah."

Sakuno noticed that she couldn't see Ryoma's eyes. Usually, he would always stare into people eyes, without backing down whatsoever.

"Ryoma-kun?"

"Your hair looks better like that." He commented.

"Huh?"

She looked at her brunette hair and blushed softly.

"Arigatou, Ryoma-kun!"

"Hn."

Ryoma turned his body towards the gate. He held out his hand. Sakuno gawked at his hand then at Ryoma, who was facing the other way. She slowly took it, her head red as a tomato.

"Let's go home." He offered.

Sakuno smiled. They walked home, standing as close as they could to each other. There fingers intertwined

* * *

**Quite a short chapter. Hope you like it!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi! It's been a while since I've updated since I ran out of ideas. But ****_Zuly _****gave me an idea! Thanks Zuly! **

**Chapter 6! Enjoy!**

* * *

That night, Sakuno slept like a baby. She was surprised that the neighbors were having a party in the middle of the night and she didn't wake up. She just felt so relaxed, as if the weight she had been carrying for years on her shoulders, had finally been lifted off. Though Sakuno slept like a log, before she went to bed, she couldn't help but think about what was going to happen tomorrow. And what happened when they walked home. She stared at the ceiling, remembering what happened just a few minutes before she came home:

_Sakuno never knew Ryoma-kun's hands were so soft. All the time she had been watching him play tennis, the way he gripped the racket, how hard he trained and practiced, made it seem like his hands were rougher than an unevenly built wall. But now that he was holding her hands, Sakuno had to rethink that. Ryoma's hands might have been softer than hers! _

_"R-Ryoma-kun..." Sakuno looked up hopefully, hoping to see the same soft eyes he wore when she confessed to him. _

_"Hn?" _

_Sakuno always wanted to laugh every time he answered like that. It was like his mind was in another world! And to others, Ryoma seemed like he was always in the moment. Never day-dreaming, or thinking what he was going to do. He just did it. But whenever he answered like that, Sakuno just couldn't help but wonder what on Earth he was thinking about. _

_"What?" He turned his face, so that it was facing Sakuno directly._

_"Nothing." _

_Sakuno twisted her eyes so that it was facing forward. From her peripheral vision, she could still see Ryoma staring at her confusingly. It was funny to make Ryoma confused! It was adorable! But Sakuno couldn't say that out loud..._

_"You know, your confused face is adorable." _

_It was amazing how quickly everything happened in that moment. Ryoma froze, stopping his pace. Sakuno covered her mouth so she couldn't say anything more. Their hands disconnected and the wind blew fiercely. Sakuno wanted to look back but she couldn't make the strength to._

_"I-I mean...um...eto..."_

_Sakuno couldn't say anything for two reasons. Reason one: She didn't want to say anything else. It was only going to embarrass her __**or**__ Ryoma. And reason two: Ryoma had his lips pressed up against her own. Their fingers fiddled with each other and Ryoma's free hand went straight to her face, caressing her cheek. Who knew Ryoma could be a great kisser? Sakuno certainly didn't. _

_Ryoma stopped. His face only an inch from hers. It wasn't going to get any less or more awkward. That was for sure. Before Sakuno could even speak, Ryoma had them walking again. Pacing a bit more quickly then they did before, but Sakuno didn't mind. She touched her lips softly before a small smile wiped her face. _

That smile that Sakuno had was still painted on her face. How could she forget that moment? She knew the answer perfectly clear...you can't.

* * *

The rumor that Ryoma and Sakuno were together spread like wildfire. Tomoka couldn't stop shouting and embarrassing the both of them during Ryoma's practice. The regulars couldn't help teasing. And although they liked Ryoma just a little bit less than Sakuno, the girls congratulated her and talked about where their first date should take place. Everyone was excited. In fact, there were only a few who were not happy at all. Ryoma, who was still being teased. Sakuno, who was being bombarded with suggestions, and a girl named Michigo, who was steaming with fury.

Michigo dragged Sakuno out behind the school. Also taking her two best friends with her too, who were happy with Sakuno and Ryoma being together. Actually, their ideas on first dates weren't as bad as the others. They were actually quite interesting! But they didn't know it was Ryoma they were talking about, he wouldn't like to go to an amusement park or a love village. Definitely not a love village. Even Sakuno didn't like the idea of that.

"Ryuzaki."

Sakuno glanced up at her, a little bit worried about where she was getting at.

"You sly girl. Thinking that you could take Echizen away from us like that!" Her voice gradually getting louder.

Sakuno shook her head in protest. She was never intending of doing that. What did she think she was trying to do? Ryoma and her wouldn't have even be together if it wasn't for that drink! Inui's Drink? Sakuno thought for a second. Not a good idea when she was facing a jealous girl.

"Well, have you got something to say, Ryuzaki?"

Sakuno shook her head again. She just wanted to get out of there.

"You liar!" She yelled, screaming at the top of her lungs.

Michigo's arm went high up into the air as if she was about to slap her! And at an instant, when Michigo's hands were only inches away from Sakuno's face. Sakuno grabbed her hand and pushed it away from her. What was she doing? She was just doing what she thought was right. Her body wasn't answering Sakuno's wishes but answering her mind.

"Don't call me the liar!" Sakuno replied, just as angry as Michigo was, "If you liked Ryoma so much, why didn't you go up to him?"

No answer.

"Why didn't you confess?"

"I-I."

Michigo was lost for words now. Sakuno wanted to stop but she couldn't. She was angry at how Michigo blamed her for what Ryoma did. He kissed her. He asked to hold her hand. Though he didn't really say anything!

"Don't blame me for doing the actions you wished you did! Just shut up and go away! I love Ryoma, and I have a feeling that Ryoma likes me! If he doesn't then just confess your stupid feelings. Don't be such a brat and blame it on the person that did!"

"I don't think it will be possible though."

Everyone twisted their head towards the sound of the person's voice. Ryoma stood behind them, his face gleaming. If it was even possible!

"It's nice to know, Sakuno, that you love me." He smirked.

Sakuno blushed crimson. Why did she always say such things at bad moments! There was one thing that she could do at that moment. Scream!

* * *

**How'd you like it? It was supposed to be longer, but my laptop doesn't charge so I was scared I was going to lose all my work! Hope you still liked it though! Thanks, Zuly! **


	7. Chapter 7

**I was in the mood to do another chapter, so Enjoy! I know I haven't uploaded in a while, but I didn't want my first fanfic to be DISCONTINUED. So I'm continuing it. I really hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

"So, so," Tomoka asked excitedly. Sakuno opened up her bento hungrily, hoping that her question wasn't going to put her off her food, "Have you guys kissed yet?"

Sakuno stopped. She thought about the time when Ryoma kissed her. She didn't want to tell Tomoka that. She didn't want to tell anyone that. It had been two weeks after the Michigo accident and the accidental confession of love, but the gossip of Ryoma and Sakuno being a couple had just gotten worse. The regulars still decided to pursue teasing Ryoma with good first dates and romantic wedding proposals. Tomoka and other girls of the class still argued what was the best place for a 'first kiss'. The school hadn't even calmed down for a second.

"T-Tomo-chan..." Sakuno mumbled, "W-We haven't-"

Sakuno didn't even want to say the word. She was lying to her best friend, it didn't feel right.

"Well, maybe you should!" Then she walked off.

Sakuno didn't like what Tomo-chan was up to, and she didn't like that face of eagerness when she stormed off. She had a feeling that everyone was going to be in on this. Sakuno didn't like this at all.

* * *

"You haven't even kissed her yet?" Momo whined, shaking the cat-eyed boy vigorously. Ryoma didn't want to tell Momo what happened last time. It was between him and Sakuno. Why would he tell him that they kissed?  
Ryoma tried to stay completely still, trying not to wince at the grip of Momo's hands. It was tougher than he thought it was, "What are you, 8?"

"That hurts, Momo-senpai." Ryoma bluntly answered. He didn't like the fact that Momo called him an 8 year-old, considering that he hadn't even kissed a girl.

"Ne, ne, Ochibi," Eiji said, dancing his way towards them, "Have you held hands yet?"

Ryoma thought back to when he offered his hands to Sakuno. That was tough. Tougher than he thought it was.

"Yeah." He muttered, pulling the brim of his cap down. He could feel his cheeks tainting red.

"Hmm," Momo slurred, releasing his grip of 'Ochibi' and rubbing the tip of his chin, "That's a start."

This was his chance. Before anyone could realize Ryoma had gone, he had gone. All that was left was a thinking Momo and a hyper Eiji who jumped up and down looking for Ryoma.

"Eiji!" Momo yelled. The said person looked, "Maybe it's time for them to go to first base."

With that said, Momo stomped off into the building. Eiji stared at him, confused written all over his face.

"First? Base?"

* * *

"R-Ryoma-Kun?" Sakuno yelled as loudly as she could, running towards him with bento's in hand.

Ryoma turned to look at her. It was the first time they had been alone this week without any disturbance. And while Sakuno ran, he knew that they were going to be disturbed anyway. That was when he thought of safest place to eat.  
He grabbed Sakuno's arm when she was reachable and dragged her towards the closest entrance to the school building. Ryoma knew the expression on Sakuno's face and decided it would be good to tell her where they were going.

"Roof." Was all he said. Sakuno looked at him then at the roof, it was the safest place after all...

Sakuno stared at Ryoma as he sat down and placed his cap over his face. He was obviously tired. Sakuno knew how that felt. Sakuno was going to tell Ryoma something, so she took a deep breath.

"Ryoma-Kun."

"Hn." He answered, lifting his cap to look at her.

"I-I lied to Tomo-chan saying that we haven't-" She didn't want to say the word, "K-K-Kissed."

Ryoma sat up.

"Gomen ne, I wanted it to be special."

The capped boy looked at her with a smirk. Her face was dropped to stare at the floor. Was she ashamed? He dropped his head down so he could look into her eyes, then gently placed his lips against hers. This time, Sakuno wasn't surprised. She was touched, but not surprised. She was so into the whole kissing matter that she forgot all about her worries and lying. She was fine as long as she was with Ryoma.

"That makes two." Ryoma smirked, admiring her pumpkin face.

For the first time, Sakuno was able to speak her mind without not being herself. She stuttered, which he didn't mind one bit. She fidgeted. She turned red. The other Sakuno wouldn't have done all those stuff. And besides, the girl Ryoma fell in love with, who would run onto a court when he was injured, was right in front of him. He knew that he would never let her go.

* * *

**It hasn't ended yet. Let's see what Tomo and Momo are up to! Write you later!**


End file.
